1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a towing hitch apparatus, and more particularly, to a towing hitch apparatus that can be mounted directly to a vehicle frame and a method for mounting a towing hitch.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Typically, motor vehicles are assembled with a rear bumper assembly in order to protect the vehicle and its passengers and others during rear end collisions, to provide an attachment structure for lighting assemblies, to provide design features, etc. In many cases, a separate tow hitch assembly is provided below the rear bumper so as to allow the vehicle to tow another vehicle or a trailer. These separate tow hitch assemblies are typically attached to the vehicle frame and include a cross beam that extends transversely across the rear end of the vehicle. A tow hitch receiver is then welded to the cross beam. These conventional tow hitch assemblies are generally made of heavy materials such as steel, etc. Thus, the combination of the tow hitch assembly and bumper assembly often adds a significant amount of weight to the vehicle, which can result in reduced fuel economy. The conventional tow hitch assemblies are also low to the ground which can reduce design choice, reduce towing ability, and raise certain safety concerns.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an integrated rear bumper assembly and towing hitch assembly which is compact and lighter in weight than the conventional tow hitch and rear bumper assemblies. It would also be desirable to provide a towing hitch assembly that is higher from the ground than conventional assemblies and which can be better incorporated into a bumper system for design purposes, varied towing ability, etc.